


Avoiding the Gathering

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Gatherings, Gen, Hide and Seek, hiding away, hiding secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Virgil is trying to avoid a family gathering by staying in his room. He gets interrupted by he only other teenage cousin he has.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Avoiding the Gathering

“You know everyone else is playing hide and seek?” Virgil had been in his room since his relatives started to arrive. He didn’t want to have a family get together and had hoped that he’d be allowed to hide through it all.

“You mean the kids have been told to entertain themselves while the adults complain about how difficult it is to entertain children for long drives?” He corrected, barely glancing away from the screen. He didn’t want to lose the level again and Remus’s voice was distinctive enough he didn’t need confirmation that it was his eldest cousin who’d come up.

He had to turn when the controller was taken from his hands, growling but not trying to grapple it back since the level hadn’t been lost in the action. “Actually just meant to warn you a few of those kids are either going to try hiding in here or think someone is hiding in here and try to search it.”

“You sure that isn’t what you’re doing? Saying you’ll play, convince the adults you’ll be supervision for them all then ask if I’m able to lock or otherwise barricade my room against any mini invaders?” They had both done that before if the gathering was at either of their homes, but over the last year Remus had actually been doing things to try and cause more chaos than simply leaving the 10-year-olds and younger cousins unsupervised.

As the only 2 teenage cousins Virgil and Remus were apparently old enough to play adult supervision but not old enough to be allowed a later bedtime or get their choice of activities for a day out. Instead they took every chance they could to lock themselves away or escape the areas the family was to find their own enjoyment. Hopefully this way they’d at least get some more independence rather than constantly being told that because they’re older they should be willing to let the younger ones choose what they play.

“Roman came with his powder paints and 5 super blasters. I suggested hide and seek where you’re only found if you’re blasted with paint. Unless you want this room redecorated in orange and red you might want to lock your door.” Remus stated happily.

Mentally Virgil had to remind himself that yelling and cursing Remus out would only get them found sooner and both of them into trouble. Instead he hissed the curses, deliberately loud enough to be heard. With Roman and Logan among the other cousins gathered today that meant he’d need more than just the lock on his door and to be quiet about moving it so the chest of drawers would have to do.

Dumping a drawer on the mattress hard enough to make Remus bounce and wonder what on earth was happening was just a bit of vindictive revenge.

“Dude if you needed help moving the furniture you should have just asked me to pause the game!” The protest was amusing given both of them knew that wouldn’t have happened, only highlighted by the fact it took 4 drawers being dumped and 5 minutes more for the protect to come.

“Well now you’ve passed the level you can save it and help me put the drawers away again.” Virgil snarked, breathing heavily after carrying the frame of the chest of drawers across the room.

“You’re giving me permission to look through your underwear drawer? Oooh, what kinks am I going to find in here?”

“None given that’s where Uncle Jay told me to hide it. Either he’s conspiring with my dads so they know where to look for things I want to hide or he wants to try and find my secrets out if he’s here when I’m not.” Virgil dead-panned, rolling his eyes at the curiosity.

The bouncing and rapid glances around every corner of the room was enough to remind him that was a stupid thing to say to Remus. “Okay then, where else would a spider hide his secrets? Carved out corners of the room, atop the wardrobe? as deeply under the bed as he can reach? Sewn into the cushions? the locked drawers of his desk? behind the computer game collection?”

“Why would I tell you where to find my secrets?” Virgil had to ask, scrunching his face up to show just how crazy an idea that sounded like.

“Cause getting one over on my uncles is fun and this is my new favourite game. You keep playing your game and I’ll do this now. My own version of hide and seek.” Remus insisted, already attempting to crawl under the bed that wouldn’t fit an arm underneath it.

“If you get eaten by my bed then I’m abandoning you and out the window in an instant.” Virgil promised.

Even if there was now chaos happening around him it was company that he’d grown up used to. No secrets would go further than them given just how much trouble it could land them both in.


End file.
